


Congratulations

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: But i wanted to write it, F/M, Gen, It's not a really romantic ikari story, Like, Meh, SO, ash and maylene, barry is only briefly mentioned, even if he is super edgy, he was a very polite purple child, he was only ever rude to two people, i just wanted to write a story where Paul is being the respectful boy he was in he anime, no one else - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: It's not very good, but I just really wanted to write an Ikarishipping story where Paul is actually shown as the respectful, polite boy he was in the anime. He was only ever actually rude to Ash and Maylene. That was it.So I wanted to make a story where Dawn gets to just talk with Paul and bond a little bit and he's a much more humble, very polite Champion.I really hope if Pokémon brings him back they portray this side of him a little more. He was very polite to his elders and people he felt were worthy of his patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very good, but I just really wanted to write an Ikarishipping story where Paul is actually shown as the respectful, polite boy he was in the anime. He was only ever actually rude to Ash and Maylene. That was it.  
> So I wanted to make a story where Dawn gets to just talk with Paul and bond a little bit and he's a much more humble, very polite Champion.  
> I really hope if Pokémon brings him back they portray this side of him a little more. He was very polite to his elders and people he felt were worthy of his patience.

                After being allowed a couple of month’s off from designing, Dawn was rushing around Professor Rowan’s lab early in the morning. She had bumped into him about a month ago by chance and he happened to let it slip that he was sure he was going to be overbooked with new trainers pretty soon. The blue haired trainer had of course quickly offered to help, asking why. “Let’s just say I think we might be getting a new champion soon.” Had been his response. No matter how much Dawn pressed the topic, he wouldn’t answer. She had complained about it to her mother and to Piplup for days.

                It had only been two years since Ash left Sinnoh. Dawn couldn’t really picture who their new champion would be other than him… Cynthia had been champion for such a long time. The only person she really imagined beating her was Ash… Or maybe Paul. Actually, once Dawn thought about it, Paul seemed like a pretty good bet. Did Professor Rowan know if he was challenging the Elite Four? Dawn felt like that might be something he would know. He had to have connections. Maybe she could ask Reggie.

                She had only grown more suspicious as Rowan had her helping him hatch new starters for the new trainers. He sure was hatching a lot of Turtwig…

                Dawn had just finished settling three green eggs into a small nest of pillows when the professor returned with a couple of his assistants. She straightened herself up and smiled as Piplup rushed up to greet the group in their labcoats.

                “Hello, Professor,” Dawn said, “Two eggs hatched while you were gone.”

                “Ah, excellent,” the gruff man said, walking over to inspect the sleeping hatchlings. Two little Turtwig.

                “Professor,” Dawn walked over to his side and bent to pick up Piplup. “Why are you preparing so many Turtwig?”

                The tall man just smile, though Dawn could hardly see it beyond his facial hair, and said, “You’ll see soon enough.”

                Her suspicions had been right. The next day it was all over the news that a trainer had finally gotten past the Elite Four. It was still being left as a mystery who it was, but Dawn had a 50/50 shot and considering Ash was still contacting her from Unova, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Professor Rowan really thought Paul would win, huh? Dawn wasn’t quite as sure. Yeah, she was kind of rooting for him, since she knew how strong he was. But Cynthia was strong too. And Dawn had seen her beat Paul once before. It had been an awful loss.

                The media leaving the challenger a mystery was really great for views when the match was finally broadcast live. Dawn was sitting and watching with her mom. The lights in the stadium came on, Cynthia stepped out, she was announced, and then… “And now! Our challenger! Representing Veilstone City!” Dawn grinned. The announcer couldn’t even be heard as Paul stepped out. The crowd was screaming so loud. Cynthia’s first non-league challenger in six years. It was exciting. It was a huge deal.

                Her phone went off beside her. Dawn picked it up, saw Barry’s name, and quickly answered. “ARE YOU SEEING THIS!?” he shrieked into the phone.

                “I know! I know! It’s freaking awesome, huh!?”

                “IT’S BETTER THAN AWESOME! THAT’S PAUL OUT THERE!” Barry was screaming louder than the crowd in the stadium. Dawn laughed. She was excited too. It was so different watching a big match like this and actually knowing the person battling.

                The match was heart-poundingly incredible. Paul had wiped out four of Cynthia’s Pokemon with just his Torterra! She was down to her Garchomp now, and Paul had sent out Electivire. Barry was screaming, “Look! Look that’s Paul’s Electivire! I battled against that one once! Oh man!”

                He won. He had actually won. Dawn didn’t even realize she was standing up, all she knew was Barry was howling, the crowd was going absolutely wild, and Paul had just beat Cynthia.

                “Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a brand new champion! What a remarkable day! After serving as Champion for Seven years, Cynthia has lost her title! What an intense battle! Surely none of us will forget this any time soon!” The announcer had to shout to be heard over the crowd.

                Dawn was sprinting to the Pokemon lab the next morning. Rowan was definitely going to need her help. There was already a line of people outside the gates. “S’cuse me! Coming through! Assistant here!”

                “Ah, Dawn, I’m glad you’re here,” Professor Rowan said once she was inside. Dawn was panting and gasping for breath, leaning against the door. “I trust you watched the match?”

                “Of course!” Dawn stepped forward, pumping a fist in the air, “It was awesome!”

                The Professor was getting Pokeballs ready. “Then I trust you know what we’re going to be dealing with today?”

                “Lots and lots of people who are gonna want a Turtwig.”

                “Exactly.” The Professor looked toward the back door of the lab, and hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps it was too short notice…”

                Dawn tilted her head up at him. “What was?”

                Before he could respond to her, the back door pushed open and a familiar head of purple hair stepped inside. “Sorry I’m late.”

                “Paul!” Dawn couldn’t help but shout. His gaze moved from the Professor to her. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have interviews and stuff?”

                “Actually, that would be my doing,” Professor Rowan said, putting a hand on Dawn’s shoulder. He motioned toward Paul with his other hand. “After he won his match, I had asked if he would do the honor of giving the first new trainers their starters this morning.”

                The Professor then smiled. “It certainly has been quite some time since you two were here, hasn’t it? That was the first battle you had ever witnessed, wasn’t it, Dawn?”

                Dawn looked up at him again. It took her a bit to remember, but after a moment she smiled and nodded. “Yeah! That was two years ago!” She turned her head back toward Paul. “Man, the first battle I ever get to see and now you’re the new Sinnoh Champ?! How cool is that?”

                Paul smiled a little bit, nodding his head once. Dawn smiled some more. New Champ, but still not much of a talker, though.

                The Professor had Dawn help him set up and get more Turtwig ready. He went and explained what he wanted Paul to do, and then finally let the first young trainer inside. Naturally, the second they saw Paul they got starry eyed and nervous.

                “Did you have any idea of which starter you wanted?” Rowan asked the young blond boy that had been lucky trainer one.

                “Y-yeah,” he replied, just standing there staring at Paul, “I- I wanted a Turtwig so I could have a Torterra of my own… Like-like you!”

                Dawn watched Paul pick up the little green turtle from off the table in front of him, as well as its Pokeball beside it, and carry it over to the younger boy. Paul had that same small smile on his face as he told the boy, “I’m sure your Turtwig will make your journey a memorable one.” The boy was visibly shaking as he took the grass type into his own arms. He looked like he was going to faint.

                Once he had it, though, the boy hugged the Turtwig close to his chest. “Thank you so much, Champion Paul!” he chimed, excitement written all over his face, “We’ll make you proud! Someday we’re gonna challenge you and the Elite Four! You’ll see!”

                “I’ll look forward to it.” Paul seemed so calm and collected as he talked to trainer after trainer and fan after fan. If Dawn were in his shoes, she’d be shaking in them. Almost every new trainer wanted a Turtwig. There were a couple that didn’t though.

                One poor, tiny little girl admitted she had really wanted a Chimchar. Dawn looked curiously at Paul, seeing what he would do. The girl seemed so ashamed. “Your Torterra was really cool, but I just thought Chimchar was cute…”

                Paul picked up the Chimchar on the table and carried it over to her. “It’s all right,” he assured her, “I had a Chimchar once.”

                “You did?” the little girl carefully took the Chimchar, and it clung to her, turning its head back to Paul.

                Paul nodded. “It was very strong, but it wasn’t right for me. If you don’t think Turtwig is right for you, then you don’t need to take one. You’ll only cause the both of you more trouble in the long run.”

                The little girl thanked him over and over again and once she had her Pokedex, she and her new fire type rushed out the door.

                After six more trainers asking for a Turtwig, the first trainer who wanted a Piplup came in. He was a small boy with big blue eyes, and he seemed nervous and annoyed about the whole thing. When he had said he wanted a Piplup, Paul hadn’t argued, he just brought it over to him.

                “You’re not gonna try to convince me to pick Turtwig instead?” the blue eyed boy asked.

                “Why would I?” Paul asked simply.

                The boy frowned up at Paul. “It’s the only one of the three you’ve never had. I saw you had a Chimchar in the tag battle tournament two years ago. My big brother and I watched it together. How do you know I’m not making the wrong choice?” The Piplup in Paul’s arms looked mildly upset by the question.

                “I know you’re not,” Paul turned his head over toward Dawn then and said, “Her first Pokemon was Piplup. I’ve seen it battle. It’s as worthy an opponent as any of the others.”

                The boy looked at Dawn next. “You really started with Piplup?”

                Dawn nodded and let her own Piplup out just to show him. “Not only that, but I’m still with Piplup two years later!” She posed and winked at the kid.

                His blue eyes looked at her little water starter. “Why didn’t you evolve it?”

                Piplup waddled over to Dawn, holding his flippers up. She bent and lifted him off the ground. “Piplup didn’t want to. He wanted to prove that he could be small and still be strong.” Piplup agreed with a proud pat to his chest and the other Piplup chirped happily at him.

                The boy smiled and picked up the second Piplup. He looked at it, it looked at him, and his smile spread across his face. “Okay! Then it looks like we’re partners, Piplup!” The Piplup waved its flippers and cried out with joy.

                When he left, Dawn turned her head toward Paul. It looked like that boy was the last trainer. It had been hours. She wasn’t sure about the purple haired boy, but she was exhausted.

                “That was really nice of you,” Dawn said to him. He had been looking at the newest Turtwig, but paused to lift his head toward her. “I’m sure Piplup is flattered.” Piplup chirped excitedly, as if to prove her point.

                Paul rolled his shoulders. “I wasn’t trying to be flattering,” he said, “I was just telling that kid the truth. Your Piplup isn’t a bad battler.”

                Dawn beamed at him before looking at Piplup. Piplup looked just as happy as she did. She had to giggle to herself. The new Champion thought her Pokemon was strong.

                “Oh,” she looked back up at him. He had looked away again, but turned back at the noise she made. “Congratulations on your win! I totally forgot to say it earlier!”

                Paul closed his eyes with one single, small laugh. “Thanks,” he said.

                “Barry called me as soon as they showed you on TV. He screamed so much I’m pretty sure he won’t be able to talk for a week!” Dawn could practically picture Barry lying in bed with an entire bucket of ice water to soothe his throat.

                “That sounds like him,” Paul commented, looking over to where Professor Rowan was. It was obvious there were reporters at the door. Word had probably gotten around that Paul had shown up to give out the starters. They watched as the Professor tried to deal with them. Dawn heard Paul sigh, and looked back at the purple haired boy.

                He looked tired. “Gonna have to get used to the paparazzi, huh?”

                “I’m not so sure I ever will,” Paul said, not looking at her, “The interviews after the match last night went for three hours.”

                She sucked in a sharp breath. “Yeesh, that sounds awful. Did you get _any_ sleep before you came here?” He answered by simply shrugging and making a quick humming noise. She looked at him for a moment, not saying anything. Just… looking. He had changed in the two years she hadn’t seen him. He was taller now. His shoulders were more broad. His jawline was sharper. Only two years and he had grown so much.

                “I’m sure Ash will be trying to get into contact with you soon,” she commented.

                He glanced at her before looking back at the front door. “He already did,” he said. Dawn was a little surprised, but she smiled. Of course Ash would call as soon as he found out Paul won. He had to congratulate his rival on the big win.

                “I’ll bet he was jealous you made it into the Champion’s league before he did.”

                And Paul laughed at that. Actually laughed. Dawn wasn’t sure she ever heard him laugh before. The sound startled her so much that Piplup was able to wriggle out of her arms and hop to the floor.

                “Well, you’d be right,” Paul said once his laughter died down, “The first thing he said to me was ‘you beat me to it.’” Piplup wandered over toward Paul and looked up at him.

                Dawn hummed, watching Piplup just stare up at Paul. Eventually the little penguin held his flippers up toward him. Paul looked at Dawn, one eyebrow raised. “That means he wants you to pick him up,” she explained

                Paul did with a bemused scoff. “I always thought he hated me.” Piplup patted Paul’s nose with one flipper as he said that.

                “It takes a lot to get Piplup to hate anyone,” Dawn said, walking over toward them, “He’s never really minded you. Electivire, maybe, but not you.” Piplup patted his nose again and Dawn scolded him, pulling his flipper back. “Behave yourself.”

                Things were quiet between them for a little while after that. Professor Rowan finally managed to get the paparazzi away from the door, but warned Paul that he couldn’t guarantee they wouldn’t be waiting for him. “Thank you again for doing this on such short notice.”

                “No problem,” Paul replied, bowing his head and then handing Piplup back to Dawn.

                He waited around the lab after that for a while. He said he was just trying to wait out the media. Dawn offered that he could just go out there and get it over with, but he said he’d rather not. He actually started to help the professor, his assistants and Dawn organize things and move some more eggs to blanket nests. If he was surprised by how many Turtwig eggs they had, he didn’t say anything.

                Finally everything was done. It was after noon by the time it was all situated. Dawn huffed, putting her hands on her hips, and she looked at Piplup. He was sleeping by the window.

                “Wow, what a helper,” she groaned. She picked him up and turned to see Paul getting ready to leave. She quickly hurried after him, saying a quick goodbye to the professor.

                “Gonna go home?” she asked him once she was walking by his side.

                He nodded with a quiet, “Yeah.”

                “Well, good luck with everything, then,” Dawn said to him, “And congratulations again. You really earned that win.”

                She saw him smile before he turned his head to look at her. He bowed a little bit. “Thanks, Dawn. I appreciate that.”

               


End file.
